


Eyes Up Here

by yellowleather



Series: Swan Queen Week 2016 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, evil cleavage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has split herself from the Evil Queen. When the Evil Queen finally shows up in Storybrooke, Emma makes a mistake that almost gets Henry killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Up Here

Regina’s entire body was vibrating in anger. Or...maybe it was just from shaking her foot so hard while she sat in the booth at Granny’s diner.

 

People surrounded her. People that were talking. People who  _ wouldn’t stop talking _ about the fucking Evil Queen.

 

People who were not Emma Swan.

 

_ Emma Swan _ was nowhere to be found.

 

“Mom, what are we gonna do? She wants to destroy everything!” Henry stammered.

 

“This is insane. I  _ watched  _ you destroy her heart. How is she back?” Snow said.

 

David dropped into the booth opposite Regina. He rested his elbows on his thighs and let out a deep sigh. He turned to Regina, looking at her with _ those eyes _ . Eyes that reminded her of the one person that pissed her off more than anyone in the world.

 

It felt like half the town had flooded into Granny’s. They were yammering on and on about how to destroy the Evil Queen, but Regina couldn’t begin to care about that. Not when  _ Emma Swan _ was mysteriously missing for her to glare at.

 

“You okay?” David asked.

 

“Fine.” Regina crossed her arms in front of her.

 

“Are you sure? You look a little…”

 

“Have you seen Emma?”

 

“N-no. Maybe she went outside? I know she came back with us.” David sat up straight and scanned the room full of people.

 

Regina stood abruptly. She huffed out a breath and made a beeline for the door. She shoved the door open with both hands and stepped onto the cement patio.

 

“Hey.” Emma gave her that bashful smile. The one she always gave when she knew she was in trouble.

 

“Don't ‘hey’ me.” Regina snapped.

 

“Uhm. Okay.” Emma shifted.

 

Regina waited, tapping her foot on the ground. She chewed on the inside of her lip letting Emma fully take in just how angry she was.

 

“It's a little cold to be standing out on the patio all by yourself tonight isn't it?” Regina's words came out icy and clipped.

 

Emma only shrugged and stared at a twig on the ground. She played with the zipper on her jacket, tugging it up and down and making an awful racket that was driving Regina insane.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well it's certainly not as cold as being near you right now.” Emma muttered. She let go of the zipper and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

 

“Don't do that.” Regina barked. “The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth right now is an apology.”

 

“For what!?”

 

“Don't play dumb. You know exactly what you did.”  

 

“Honest to God, I've got no idea.” Emma put up her hands. “But whatever it is, the  _ last  _ time you were this pissed at me you tried to feed me a poisoned apple turnover. So I figured maybe being around you in a food establishment wasn't my best move.”

 

“You are such an  _ idiot _ .”

 

“Hey, insulting my intelligence is not going to fix things. Why don't you try communicating with me like a normal, rational human being.”

 

“I saw you.” Regina said through gritted teeth. “I saw you with  _ her.” _

 

_ “Her _ ? What are you talking about?”

 

“You were so busy ogling the Evil Queen’s rack, you almost missed the fireball she aimed at Henry's head. Our son’s head, Emma.” Regina stepped in close to the blonde. “Why wouldn't I be angry about that?”

 

“Whoa, wait a minute. I was  _ not  _ ogling.”

 

“Oh really?” Regina put her hands on her hips. “Then what exactly was  _ so  _ distracting that Henry almost got killed?”

 

“I was...it was...dammit!” Emma exclaimed.

 

“I can't believe you.”

 

“Oh, come on Regina. You know what you look like in that stuff!”

 

“So now it’s my fault?” Regina shouted.

 

“No!” The blonde had backed herself into a corner. “Look. I’m sorry. Really. I just...I don’t know...”

 

Regina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. A chest Emma couldn’t help but notice. She shook her head and prayed Regina hadn’t caught her.

 

“Honestly Emma, what were you thinking?”

 

Without considering her answer, Emma blurted out, “I was thinking about you.”

 

“If that’s supposed to make me feel better....” Regina trailed off. She hated that that  _ did  _ make her feel better.

 

“I think about you all the time.” Emma said. “I just...got caught this time.”

 

She looked up at Regina and took a deep breath. She stepped forward, closing what little gap was between them. When Regina didn’t back away, Emma grew bold. She rested her hands on Regina’s hips and leaned in, pressing her lips to the smaller woman’s. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and leaned against her. When they finally broke apart, Emma licked her lips.

 

Regina rested her forehead on Emma’s chest. “I'm still pissed at you.”

 

“Yeah. I know.” Emma laughed.

 

“If you're going to be looking down anyone's shirt from now on, it'll be mine. Understand?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Emma let out a deep breath. “Are we good?”

 

“For now? No.” Regina zipped Emma's jacket all the way to her neck. “Come over tomorrow and we'll discuss your punishment.”

 

She pushed away from the blonde and headed toward the exit. Emma tilted her head and watched as Regina sauntered off to her car and slid inside. She dropped into the nearest chair, her legs still shaky and touched her fingers to her lips.

 

The bell tinkled and David poked his head out of the door. “So…”

 

Emma opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. David stepped onto the patio and closed the door behind him, walking up to his daughter.

 

“You got caught checking out the Evil Queen, huh?”

 

Emma’s eyes went wide.

 

“Ya. I’ve slept on the couch a couple of times because of that, too.” He rested a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

 

Emma looked up at her father with wide eyes.

  
“Good luck.” David patted her shoulder before heading off down the sidewalk.


End file.
